Bridles are well known and used to facilitate control of equines, such as horses. The bridle is fitted onto the head of the horse, and provides a connection for the reins and the bit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,124 discloses an example of a bridle comprising a headstall, a browband, cheek pieces, a throat latch and a noseplate.
However, a bridle may, under certain circumstances, partly depending on the horse's anatomy, partly depending on the setting of the bridle, provide discomfort, pain, or even injury to the horse.
Moreover, fitting the bridle to the horse may, for example when the horse is distracted or nervous, present some challenge to the user.
Finally, there is a desire among some users to be able to customize the bridle, e.g. by attaching decorative elements and/or by exchanging parts of the bridle for other parts having a preferred function and/or appearance.
Hence, there is room for improvements relating to bridles.